


Seeds of Discord

by Aren Alphine (SilverWolves108)



Series: Accursed [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Mystery, Original Character(s), Supernatural - Freeform, Tag As I Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolves108/pseuds/Aren%20Alphine
Summary: She was a punk, he did ballet. What more can I say?....Jk. I don't have a set summary at the moment
Series: Accursed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078070





	Seeds of Discord

**Author's Note:**

> A possible novel I've been meaning to write

"Ah! Wait..ngh let me.. just...ah...get the keys."

In front of the brown door along the corridor, a couple were making out. The girl's dress hiked up to her thighs, the sleeves coming down, one of the man's hand on her breast " _More_ " she whispered.

The man tightened his hold digging into her neck before giving it a nip. Neck arched up while the man held her leaving kisses in trail.

Finally the door opened and they stumbled in, shutting it all the while never separating their actions. Purple nails raked through ink coloured hair. She brought the man's face to her, then kissed him once more before eyes shown in the dim moonlight room for a brief moment.

The man halted all movement gazed into deep brown eyes before collapsing hard onto the floor. The woman remained impassive to his disposition, straightening her dress before walking over the man she was making out with.

Hidden in the shadows of the arch leading to the kitchen was a person. Stepping into the open embrace they kissed before separating, silver lines stretching.

Going behind the hidden person she wrapped her arms around them in a possessive, but freeing hold. "Look" she said gesturing to the fallen man in a white intricate designed pentagram, "I've gotten one for us. He'll be perfect for it to be achieved." She purred.


End file.
